L'idée de Kauko
by ptite-ane
Summary: Kauko a de nombreux problèmes depuis qu'il a quitté la Finlande avec sa petite sœur. Et il compte bien s'en débarrasser.


**L'idée de Kauko**

«J'ai une histoire qui devrait vous intéresser... C'est celle de Kauko.

Kauko était un sorcier intelligent. À l'en croire, s'il n'avait pas hérité de la beauté de son père c'est parce qu'il avait l'esprit aussi vif que sa mère. Puis il précisait que c'était l'inverse pour sa sœur Sini, avec sa silhouette douce et ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Aussi brillants qu'un ciel étoilé. Voilà pourquoi on ne la voyait pas souvent depuis qu'elle avait obtenue ses diplômes, selon son frère : elle n'était pas très futée.

Il disait même qu'elle parlait à peine la langue locale malgré le fait qu'ils habitaient tous les deux en Grande-Bretagne depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Les habitants de leur petit village côtier ne s'en formalisaient pas. Sûrement une pratique courante pour les finnois, pensaient-ils probablement. Déjà qu'ils ne croisaient pas souvent Kauko : ce dernier refusait les invitations au pub, ne se mêlait que peu aux festivités de la région, on ne l'avait même jamais vu se balader sur la plage avec une jolie fille, ni un beau jeune homme. Il semblait ne pas être très social, ni très intéressant au premier coup d'œil et les gens du coins n'avaient pas le temps pour un second. Voir davantage d'étrangers ne faisait pas partie de leur préoccupation de toute façon, et puis le grand-frère ne faisait pas de vague.

Ironique pour un jeune homme qui tenait un atelier pour bateaux.

Il y réparait les beaux voiliers des riches comme les chalutiers miteux ou les caseyeur du coin. Il faisait bien son travail, ça tout le monde était d'accord pour le dire. Et rapidement avec ça !

Bien évidemment, n'importe quel sorcier aurait découvert le pot aux roses : Kauko et Sini étaient issus d'une famille de sorciers. Ils avaient été tout les deux à Durmstrang. Malheureusement, malgré cette intelligence dont Kauko se vantait si souvent, ses notes ne lui avaient pas permis d'obtenir un très bon poste. Il avait donc décidé de continuer l'affaire familiale qui consistait en une pêcherie magique. Sauf qu'un malheur ne vient jamais seul. À peine diplômée, Sini s'était retrouvée dans une situation des plus douloureuse.

Elle avait été mordue par un loup-garou.

Affreux n'est-ce pas ? Si jeune, si jolie, si pleine de promesses...

Personne ne sut réellement ce qui s'était passé. Sini ne raconta jamais comment cela s'était produit. Ses parents firent de leur mieux pour cacher sa situation et la préserver de la discrimination dont souffre les lycanthropes dans notre société. C'est terrible, n'est-ce pas ? On les rejette puis, lorsqu'ils sont à bout et n'ont d'autre solution que le pire, on est les premiers à dire que c'est leur nature profonde. Quel hypocrisie.

Par contre elle avait de la chance dans son malheur : la potion tue-loup existait depuis peu à l'époque et ses parents ne lésinaient pas pour pouvoir lui en dénicher chaque mois.

Bref, c'est l'historie habituelle : les parents veulent épargner les enfants, les parents finissent par mourir et les obligations tombent sur les enfants. Rapidement, cependant, les absences de Sini se font remarquer et il y a moins de prétextes. Elle ne peut plus dire qu'elle a veillé son père malade, ou qu'elle a accompagné sa mère pour la récolte de plantes aux vertus magiques. Son frère ne trouve plus d'excuses, ou alors il commence à fatiguer. Lui n'a rien qui le rattache à ce pays, elle n'est pas acceptée. Alors ils partent. Ils vont au Royaume-Uni, sur la côte, et ouvrent un atelier. Ainsi, personne ne les connaît, personne ne se doute de quoique ce soit. Les cris peuvent être dissimulés par le bruit des vagues, les absences par des petits séjours en mer, les mines grisâtres par le vent.

Une petite routine s'installa. Kauko enfermait chaque mois Sini dans la cave après lui avoir donné sa potion. Il s'assurait que les sorts étaient bien appliqués puis passait le reste de la nuit à veiller dans le salon, dans son vieux fauteuil, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus la lune à la fenêtre, jusqu'à la fin de la transformation. À ce moment là, il redescendait pour rhabiller sa sœur et l'installer dans sa chambre après avoir vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée et il retournait à son atelier. Le reste du temps aucun des deux n'avaient l'occasion de s'amuser réellement. Kauko avait mis à bon usage son intelligence et trouvé à Sini des tâches qu'elle pouvait réaliser afin d'apporter sa contribution au foyer.

De son côté, il travaillait sans relâche. Il n'y avait que l'atelier qui comptait pour lui, avec l'obligation de prendre soin de sa sœur. De temps à autres, ils récupéraient des bateaux abandonnés par leurs propriétaires ou rejeté par la mer afin de les rafistoler et les vendre.

Au fond, on peut deviner qu'il avait sûrement voulu plusieurs fois s'échapper ce qu'il considérait comme un poids. Il devait voir dans les bateaux comme la promesse d'une fuite, d'un moyen de partir... Mais pour aller où ? Et si les gens finissaient par savoir que sa sœur était un loup-garou, ils finiraient par le rejeter lui aussi, peu importe où il allait. Sans compter qu'il n'avait plus autant d'argent qu'avant, donc devrait se contenter d'encore moins, ce qu'il refusait obstinément. Kauko était assez intelligent pour s'en rendre compte.

Et assez orgueilleux pour se dire que c'était à elle de partir, et non l'inverse.

De toute façon, il devait rester. Leur voyage avait coûté assez d'or comme ça et les potions tue-loup étaient très dispendieuses. Tous ces efforts étaient avalés dans l'achat de cette fameuse potion. Kauko en avait marre, c'était évident. Il ne pouvait pas sortir, se divertir, rencontrer des gens ni s'acheter de quoi se faire plaisir de peur que le secret de sa sœur soit découvert.

Sauf qu'ils commençaient à foncer dans une impasse. Rapidement l'argent acquis ne suffisait plus à payer la vie de tous les jours et les potions à venir. Les économies s'évaporait comme un philtre de paix laissé sur le feu.

Les deux jeunes gens prirent une décision, ou plutôt Kauko imposa à Sini son choix d'accepter plus de clients à l'atelier, moldus ou sorciers, de travailler davantage, de manger moins... Tous deux cherchaient toujours plus loin pour obtenir davantage d'épaves à retaper. Mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Ils tentèrent un soir de se passer de potion. Kauko utilisa des sorts sur sa sœur, tenta de l'endormir, puis barricada la cave. Il était intelligent mais pas si doué que ça en magie : les hurlements de sa sœur percèrent les protections, sa violence eu raison de nombreux enchantement et, une fois l'aube arrivée, ce qu'ils avaient économisé en potion allait être dépensé en soin. Pire encore : Sini fut dans l'incapacité totale de travailler pendant plusieurs jours.

Un manque à gagner terrible donc, vous pouvez l'imaginer.

Alors ce qui devait arriver arriva.

La Sangsue.

Toujours là quand on a besoin d'une potion rapidement, sans poser de questions et quand on n'a pas les moyens de l'acheter immédiatement. Une demande, une offre et un sourire un rien carnassier en bonus.

Un service incomparable, des remèdes d'une qualité certifiée et une discrétion assurée.

Tout ça sous la forme d'une sorcière à votre écoute. La plus belle des solution, n'est-ce pas ? Certes, il y a toujours un prix et comme le dit le credo du service : même la mort ne peut rien pour les dettes... Mais il ne faut pas trop s'en formaliser. De toute façon on meurt tous un jour, alors autant bien profiter de la vie, non ? Un petit crédit, ce n'est rien du tout. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

En tout cas Kauko l'avait compris, lui : il fit appel à la Sangsue pour lui demander une potion tue-loup. Il pouvait ainsi la payer plus tard dans le mois, quand ils avaient gagnés assez. Cette solution leur offrait une fenêtre pour respirer. Sini prenait ses potions, pouvait apporter son aide à l'atelier et Kauko continuait également de tout faire pour gagner assez.

Cependant il n'y avait pas assez d'argent pour renflouer les économies perdues. Pas même assez pour rembourser les dettes auprès de la Sangsue. Heureusement les potions n'étaient pas sa seule spécialité. Elle leur accorda un prêt : Kauko avait su la convaincre d'un projet qu'il comptait mettre en place et qui lui rapporterait assez pour la rembourser et ne plus avoir besoin d'elle. Pour ça il devait juste avoir un petit apport pour le lancer tout en continuant d'acheter des potions. C'était sûrement ça, sa véritable intelligence : il ne charmait pas les femmes mais savait les convaincre.

Les mois passèrent, les pleines lunes aussi, mais le projet ne vit jamais le jour.

Peut-être était-ce un mensonge. Personne ne saurait le dire, mais on ne peut pas blâmer quelqu'un pour y avoir cru... Par contre, dans notre société, on peut condamner la personne pour avoir emprunté sans rembourser.

De plus en plus, Kauko craignait de sortir de chez lui, même pour chercher des matériaux ou des clients : presque à chaque fois, la Sangsue l'attendait. Elle s'assurait toujours de le croiser dans un lieu public, quand il y avait du monde. Peu importe les ruelles sombres ou les passages abandonnés qu'il prenait dans le port, ils finissaient toujours nez à nez, et entouré de passant.

Rusée, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ainsi il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer, encore moins lui jeter un sort, car sinon il brisait le décret sur le secret magique international et passait pour l'agresseur. Surtout qu'il venait d'une école connue pour sa magie martiale, tandis que les créanciers sont connus pour leur sens de la répartie, ou leur agilité... pas leur capacité de combat.

Moi en tout cas je trouve ça brillant.

Toutes ces entrevues, vous vous en doutez, avaient pour but de lui rappeler ses obligations, ses dettes, et la promesse que même la mort ne pouvait rien pour ses dettes. Aucune fuite possible donc.

Il en devenait malade. Chaque fois il lui assurait qu'il aurait l'argent pour la prochaine potion mais également pour la rembourser, mais à chaque potion la dette explosait. Il craignait de voir ce sourire carnassier à chaque fois qu'il mettait le nez dehors. Il s'agrippait à sa baguette comme un niffleur à son gallion. Il en venait à bâcler son travail sur la dernière trouvaille de l'atelier : un vieux bateau de pêche à moitié dévoré par la rouille, retrouvé une semaine plus tôt sur la côte. Il n'en dormait presque plus. Tout ça à cause de sa sœur qu'il voulait toujours surveiller, diriger, contrôler. Sa sœur qu'il considérait si idiote pour avoir été mordue, sa sœur qui n'avait aucune volonté de partir d'elle-même.

Il n'osait pas lui demander, ne voulant pas s'abaisser à ce niveau, mais la blâmait de ne pas le faire d'elle-même. Isolée, insultée, orpheline, elle ne pouvait rien faire que s'accrocher à ce frère qui la haïssait justement pour cette raison précisément.

Un beau gâchis, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? En la libérant il aurait pu être heureux et lui accorder la liberté qu'elle n'a jamais eue. Je crois qu'en réalité il cherchait à la garder sous son emprise pour mieux excuser le moindre de ses échecs... Peut-être souhaitait-il également la contrôler jusqu'au bout. Les gens qui se disent intelligent, plus que les autres, aiment penser qu'ils gèrent mieux la vie de tous.

C'est sûrement ce deuxième argument qui a surgit dans son esprit. Il décida quand cesserait la vie de sa sœur. Il voyait en elle qu'un immense lot de promesses déchues, un gouffre financier, une impasse magique. Que pouvait devenir une sorcière loup-garou de toute façon ?

Alors un matin, avant une nuit de pleine lune, il prétendit que les fondations de leur minuscule maison n'étaient pas assez solides, qu'elles avaient besoin d'être renforcées ou stabilisées, que ça prendrait du temps... Toutes sortes d'argument pour faire comprendre à sa sœur qu'elle ne pourra pas rester dans la cave ce soir là. Et il termine avec l'élément final pour briser le peu d'assurance que Sini avait encore : il n'a pas assez pour la potion ce mois-ci.

Celle-ci s'inquiète, quoi de plus normal ? Elle ne veut blesser personne, elle ne veut pas infliger sa malédiction à d'autre, elle ne veut pas avoir du sang sur les mains. Et ce que les gens vont dire ! Elle n'ose contredire Kauko, elle a peur, elle panique. Que va-t-il advenir d'elle et de son frère ? De l'atelier ?

Il attendit qu'elle soit complètement désemparée pour laisser paraître une possible alternative. Et si elle passait la nuit dans le petit bateau qu'il venaient de récupérer ? Elle s'éloignerait avec la nuit venue, juste assez pour qu'on ne l'entende pas tout en restant en vue puis Kauko viendrait la récupérer en transplanant. Il sait très bien que face à l'anxiété qui l'envahit, cette possibilité semblera comme la seule et unique solution, un véritable salut. Mieux encore : ça donnera l'impression à Sini qu'elle a choisit cette idée, retirant toute responsabilité à Kauko.

La magouille habituelle, vous connaissez sûrement : on fait peur, on donne l'impression qu'il n'y a aucune issue puis on dirige la personne vers le choix qu'on veut lui faire prendre depuis le départ. Les personnes ayant bon cœur sont souvent manipulée ainsi.

Sans compter que Kauko pouvait ainsi ne ressentir aucune culpabilité... Non pas qu'il craignait de changer d'avis mais il restait une partie de lui qui comprenait encore la différence entre le bien et le mal. Une partie qu'il arrivait à faire taire la plupart du temps pour son propre intérêt.

Sini accepta, bien évidemment. Elle n'osa pas faire part de son inquiétude quant à son comportement sous forme de loup-garou une fois ne pleine mer pour ne pas embêter son grand frère. En fin d'après-midi, ils réussirent à rafistoler le bateau pour qu'il puisse voguer une nuit, à peine plus : l'intérieur était vide, la peinture dans un état misérable et il était impossible de diriger l'embarcation. Leur magie ferait le reste demain matin, disait Kauko. Après tant de travail, Sini, allongée dans la cale, bu à grande goulée le verre que lui tendit Kauko en guise de rafraîchissement. Pourquoi aurait-elle hésité ? Il se montrait plus prévenant car il savait qu'elle devrait passer une nuit à se mordre et se blesser, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques instants plus tard, elle étaient endormie au même endroit. Un philtre assez simple pour qu'elle ne bouge plus quelques heures, à peine. Pas assez pour contenir un loup-garou, bien évidemment, mais largement suffisant pour une jeune femme fatiguée, amaigrie et inquiète.

Kauko vérifia qu'elle ne pouvait plus se réveiller, récupéra sa baguette puis se dépêcha d'installer les derniers détails : un verrou à l'extérieur pour empêcher quiconque de sortir du bateau pour aller sur le pont ou se jeter dans la mer, un rideau déguisé en mur de bois avec un sort pour dissimuler la zone où dormait Sini et enfin quelques couches de peintures qui ne tiendraient pas trois heures mais seraient suffisantes pour donner au navire une impression de qualité.

Enfin il se permit d'amener le bateau grâce à quelques sort de navigation vers les alentours du port et prétendit accoster pour aller chercher discrètement quelques vivres dans une épicerie pas loin. Il prit bien son de laisser sa baguette dans un interstice de la fenêtre tout en conservant celle de sa sœur en poche. À peine avait-il atteint la porte du magasin qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta mais cela encore était de la comédie.

En se retournant il vit la Sangsue qui affichait son fidèle sourire. Elle croyait l'avoir pris la main dans le sac dans une tentative de fuite : un bateau, des vivres, personne à la maison... Tellement typique qu'elle aurait du s'en douter mais les vieux dragons sont toujours ceux qui pensent ne plus pouvoir se mordre la queue.

Après qu'elle ait murmuré son habituelle phrase sur la mort et ses dettes, Kauko se mit à feindre la panique face à la baguette qu'elle pointait contre son menton, se montra prit au dépourvu, puis face à l'absence d'assurance ou de moyen pour la rembourser. Il savait bien qu'elle allait l'attendre, il avait tout préparé : elle n'allait pas lui donner de nouvelles potion sans avoir récupéré son or, mais lui ne voulait plus de la potion, juste d'elle. Alors, comme pour montrer sa bonne volonté tout en admettant sa défaite, il lui proposa de prendre son bateau. Ce même bateau avec lequel il avait tenté de fuir sa sœur et ses dettes.

La Sangsue le crut. Elle observa le bateau au loin et hésita. Puis elle lui demanda de le lui montrer, au cas où : elle connaissait des sorciers qui auraient payés une belle sommes pour s'y cacher ou se faire passer pour des moldus quelques jours. Cependant elle imposa une condition : il lui confiait sa baguette également. Ainsi il ne pouvait se retourner contre elle ni s'enfuir : un sorcier sans baguette est moins dangereux qu'un crapaud sans pattes, tout le monde le sait. Il parlementa, assura son honnêteté, décria les méthodes utilisées mais il n'y avait pas d'issue alors il finit par accepter... Son plan fonctionnait à merveille.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'embarcation. Il lui ouvrit la porte et elle pénétra dans le minable intérieur du bateau qui sentait encore la peinture fraîche et n'avait pas le moindre intérêt. Un peu par politesse, mais surtout par surprise -comment aurait-il pu s'enfuir à bord de cette épave ?- la Sangsue prit un peu de temps pour examiner davantage ce qui l'entourait.

L'instant suivant elle tombait inconsciente contre le sol humide et miteux du bateau. Kauko la poussa, non seulement pour qu'elle soit hors du champ de vision des hublots au cas où quelqu'un venait regarder, mais également pour l'installer près de sa sœur qui était toujours endormie.

Il récupéra la baguette de sa sœur mais décida de laisser celle de la Sangsue, ne perdant pas de temps dans une fouille de ses nombreuses poches qu'elle souhaitait toujours remplir. Si jamais on venait à chercher la sorcière disparue puis qu'on le voyait avec, lui, celui qui lui devait tant d'argent... Il pourrait avoir de gros problèmes.

Et puis les sorts offensifs n'étaient pas seulement le point faible de la Sangsue mais également inutiles pour la plupart contre les loup-garous. Donc elle risquait surtout de perdre du temps contre Sini, un temps très précieux. C'était intelligent de Kauko d'avoir endormi sa sœur, ainsi elle ne pouvait l'aider, la conseiller ou même fuir le bateau de peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Il se précipita vers la sortie, jeta un regard vers le ciel -probablement moins d'une heure avant la transformation- et verrouilla la porte de l'extérieur avant de sauter sur le quai. Avec quelques sortilèges, tout en faisant attention de ne pas être vu par des moldus, il réussit à faire voguer le bateau et l'observa s'éloigner quelques minutes, prétendant faire des signes de main quand un passant s'approchait un peu trop. Puis, lorsque l'obscurité de la nuit était trop important pour qu'il reconnaisse encore la silhouette de l'embarcation, il fit demi tour et rentra chez lui.

Pour sa première pleine lune sans souci depuis bien longtemps.

Les premiers jours il du s'inquiéter, craindre de voir revenir le bateau. Il n'avait aucune crainte au sujet du destin de la Sangsue mais qu'en était-il de sa sœur ?

Sini était une fille bien, elle avait bon fond, et ça risquait de gêner Kauko. C'est pour ça qu'il avait fait le nécessaire pour qu'elle ne soit pas consciente. Altruiste et serviable comme elle était, elle aurait pu se jeter du bateau pour épargner la Sangsue.

Mais le temps passait et l'horizon restait dénudé de toute épave. Notre cher ami repris son travail, rêvant de ce qu'il pourrait désormais faire. Il pouvait allez boire avec les marins de passage ou se chercher une fiancée. Il ne le fit pas cependant. Craignait il qu'on lui demande où était sa sœur ? Ou qui était cette personne qui le cherchait et souhaitait en savoir davantage sur le nombre client qu'il avait en moyenne ? Peut-être. En tout cas il ne sortait pas plus qu'avant. Peut-être préparait-il son départ, comptait-il aller dans un nouveau pays ?

En tout cas, voilà plusieurs semaines que sa petite manigance avait eu lieu. À sa connaissance, personne n'avait revu le bateau, ni la Sangsue, quant à Sini il n'avait aucun doute que, même dans le cas où elle serait encore vivante, elle ne pourrait jamais revenir après tant de temps. Aucune débrouillardise, pas de sens de l'orientation, ne pouvant pas faire la moindre chose si on ne lui ordonnait pas... Kauko l'avait répété à tous, sans arrêt, lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'école et pour une fois, cette facette l'aidait. Sa sœur aurait trop honte de revenir après avoir tué quelqu'un de toute façon. Elle était si commode, si facile à vivre. Pour une fois qu'elle était utile, et encore : c'est lui qui avait réussi devait-il se dire. C'est lui qui s'était débarrassé de la Sangsue. Elle qui disait toujours que même la mort ne pouvait rien pour les dettes ! Haha ! Peut-être que la mort ne pouvait pas servir l'endetté mais elle pouvait le débarrasser du créancier. Non ?

Ce soir là, comme à son habitude, d'un sort, il sortit un verre épais et y versa le reste d'une bouteille de vin avant de se diriger vers le salon. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil usé, lança sa baguette sur la table basse à quelques pas de là, puis dégusta enfin son breuvage et observa la pleine lune par la fenêtre comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire lorsque Sini se transformait dans la cave. Avant. Enfin il passerait une pleine lune tranquille, sans s'inquiéter d'être entendu, d'être dévoré, d'être découvert, harcelé, menacé, ballotté. Il pouvait se reposer, il s'en rendait enfin compte. Peut être que demain il irait au pub, ou alors au Chemin de Traverse ! Il avait de l'argent à dépenser sans pour autant faire attention à garder assez pour sa sœur. En fait, il lui restait pas mal d'économie puisqu'il avait pu profiter de l'emprunt, ne pas le rembourser complètement et ne pas dépenser pour une potion tue loup ces deux derniers mois !

C'était un véritable éclat de génie qu'il avait eu là de demander à la Sangsue de retarder son remboursement.

Il s'en félicita en s'allongeant davantage dans son fauteuil. Il s'en achèterait un plus beau dès demain. La lune l'éclairait doucement, lui qui émergeait de l'enfer dans lequel elle l'avait plongé. Peut-être avait-il envie de la provoquer, de se moquer d'elle. Il avait réussi à retourner le jeu. Oui.

Il avait réussi.

Et clic !

Il sursauta. Un bruit... Un bruit qu'il connaissait bien venait de surgir derrière lui.

C'était celui d'une serrure qui s'enclenche. Le même que lorsqu'il enfermait Sini dans la cave.

Pendant un instant il resta immobile -avait-il mal entendu ? Non, pas lui, il était si intelligent- avant de se relever et se diriger vers la porte. Parfaitement silencieusement, une très bonne habitude il faut l'avouer mais pas toujours nécessaire.

Il posa la main sur la poignée, pris une grande inspiration puis la tourna et... rien.

La porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

N'importe qui s'en serait douté mais Kauko n'était peut-être pas si intelligent que ça finalement.

En tout cas, c'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

« Même la mort ne peut rien pour tes dettes. »

Au travers de cette phrase on pouvait presque deviner l'habituel sourire carnassier. Une colère terrible le frappa, il se mit à tambouriner contre la porte, ordonnant à la Sangsue d'ouvrir. Cet excès provenait sûrement de sa déception de voir que son plan n'avait pas réussi. Sans compter son incompréhension face à la survie de sa créancière. Comment avait-elle pu survivre à un loup-garou dans un si petit bateau ? S'était-elle jetée à la mer ? Avait-elle tué Sini ?

Tant de questions devaient se bousculer dans sa tête à cet instant, pourtant il n'en posa aucune. Il préférait donner des ordres, il en avait l'habitude. Dommage pour lui. S'il avait été réellement intelligent il aurait préféré savoir la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

Heureusement je connais l'histoire, et malgré le fait qu'il n'ait rien demandé, il l'entendit également.

Il avait en effet réussi à faire croire à la Sangsue qu'il avait l'argent pour ce mois-ci. Elle avait apporté la potion tue-loup, comme convenu, espérant pouvoir le hameçonner davantage comme il s'en était douté, et il avait retourné le piège. Puis... Le reste, vous le connaissez. Après avoir repris connaissance dans le bateau qui voguait, la Sangsue a vu la fille nue, inconsciente. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à son frère et rien ne pouvait indiquer le lien de parenté. Par contre, il y avait quelque chose de visible à la hanche. Une morsure. Vous voyez ce dont je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? Ce genre de morsure sont si particulières qu'on sait immédiatement ce qu'il en est. Elles sont fascinantes... Enfin, revenons à l'histoire.

Elle pouvait la tuer. Elle pouvait l'entraver. Elle pouvait peut-être même la jeter à la mer. Juste le temps pour une action avant la transformation. Une seule.

Un mois plus tard, la revoilà, mais cette fois c'est Kauko qui est enfermé. Une fois les premiers éclats de sa colère passés, il reprit son souffle et se mit à réfléchir. Il était temps, me direz-vous, et vous auriez bien raison.

Il ne voulait pas la voir, ni la rembourser et il commençait probablement à craindre que ses actions ne soient ébruitées : une tentative de meurtre sur une sorcière du pays, par un étranger, on se doute bien que son procès sera vite réglé. Peu importe que ce soit contre une crapule, il sera en tort. Alors... il compte attaquer. Cette fois ils étaient sur son terrain, pas dans un lieu public ou on peut le voir et donc où il ne peut pas utiliser sa magie.

Malin, n'est-ce pas ?

Ah, je vois que vous vous doutez qu'il y a un mais... Et ce n'est pas un petit mais.

En effet, quand il se retourna brusquement pour saisir sa baguette sur la table basse il fut stoppé dans son élan. Aucun sort, aucun maléfice, juste de la stupeur. Deux grands yeux bleus aussi beaux et brillants qu'un ciel étoilés le fixaient de l'autre côté du salon.

Sa sœur cadette était devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu en rentrant mais il n'avait pas fait attention non plus. Il faisait tard, il était si fier de lui, et qui a l'habitude de regarder dans chaque cachette de son salon à chaque fois qu'il y rentre ? D'un geste souple, comme ceux de leur mère lorsqu'elle s'occupait d'eux et rangeait leurs jouets, Sini ramassa la baguette posée sur la table basse avant de la ranger dans sa poche. Sa robe qui était sombre, facilitant son camouflage dans l'obscurité, mais également trop large et d'une qualité médiocre. Kauko ne prononce pas le moindre son.

Lui qui se vantait de son intelligence, le voilà qui avait du mal à faire tourner les rouages de son cerveau.

Alors Sini commença à défaire la dite robe : une attache, puis deux, puis elle libère une épaule, un bras.

Personne ne peut dire quelle a été la première pensée de son frère à cet instant, mais la seconde fut évidente.

Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait eu une troisième.

La morale est facile à deviner : même la mort ne pouvait rien pour ses dettes. Sacré butin en tout cas : un bateau, une histoire qui fait son petit effet, et une chose bien plus précieuse... Alors ?

-Ou...Oui, je vous apporterai la somme demain. S... Sans f-faute.

-Non, soupire la Sangsue comme si elle devait répéter pour un élève particulièrement lent. Pas demain : maintenant.

-Mais... »

La Sangsue secoue la tête, son visage caressé par les rayons de lune qui traverse la minuscule fenêtre du cabanon dans lequel elle a donné rendez-vous à son client.

«-Je vais devoir être plus claire : sois vous payez, sois elle ne prend pas la potion. » termine la Sangsue en montrant du doigt la jeune femme adossée à la porte.

Sans dire un mot, celle-ci joue négligemment avec une fiole remplie. La lune se reflète dans ses grands yeux bleus.

Le client effaré leur jette tour à tour un regard suppliant tandis que la Sangsue affiche son sourire carnassier.

\- * . * . * -

 **Note d'auteur :**

 _J'avais fait un rêve où un homme disait à une femme dont il voulait plus ou moins se débarrasser mais à laquelle il tenait malgré tout (une employée renvoyée ? Une amie devenue gênante ? Une ex ? Je ne sais pas trop) d'aller dans un bateau pour s'y reposer. Puis un autre type vient et on comprend qu'il n'est pas très sympa, du style l'ami cruel ou créancier, ou patron... Et le type lui dit « ben va donc dans le bateau ! Il y a une jolie fille pour toi »._

 _Et il y va, et l'homme est très fier de sa manigance car en fait la fille est un loup-garou._

 _Bref, j'ai rêvé d'une mini scène hitchockienne._


End file.
